


Little Mymbles Shouldn't Have Caffeine

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [14]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Little My finds a cup of coffee and chaos is brought after she drank it.





	Little Mymbles Shouldn't Have Caffeine

Three knocks were heard from the door. Moominpapa came and opened it.

“Hey! Joxter, Hodgkins! It's so good to see you!”

Both men waved at him in front of the door, it seemed like it was eight o'clock of the night.

“The same game as always?”  
“You know it!” Hodgkins shouted.

Moominmama approached them.  
“Ah, what a wonderful surprise! Come! Come!”

The two guests entered the place and Moominmama wanted to offer them some coffee.

“You guys want coffee?”

“That would be magnificent, darling.” Replied Moominpapa.

“Joxter, how would you like it to be?”

“Black, as usual.” Joxter smiled.

“And I suppose for you, Hodgkins, with milk.” Moominmama looked at him.

“You know me very well, Moominmama!” Hodgkins laughed.

She smiled and went up to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

Meanwhile, Moomin was with Snufkin looking at the cards. Little My was sleeping in a corner of Moomintroll's room.

Many noises from downstairs were heard, so the little mymble woke up.

“Why is there so much noise!?”

Moomin stopped just as Snufkin.

“I don't know.” He said. “We should come down and see.”

The three went downstairs slowly and peeked over to see what was going on and they say Moominpapa smoking, Hodgkins organizing poker cards, and Joxter pouring rum into his coffee.

“Damn it!” Snufkin muttered. “Now there's no way for me to come back home...”

“Why are you saying that, Snufkin?” Moomin asked.

“Because if I do it, I have to meet up with them and I don't want to that.”

“O...kay?” Moomin responded quite confused, must be introvert things that he couldn't understand.

Both went upstairs, but Little My stayed there looking at the men.

Moomin sat again on his bed and so did Snufkin, so they proceeded to be playing with the cards.

Snufkin turned around one card. Moomin waited for him to do the same with two more, and when he did he asked:

“What's going to happen, Snufkin?”

Snufkin stayed quiet and his eyes met with Moomin's.

“Something bad.”

From afar a scream was heard, it seemed to be coming from Joxter.  
“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

And another thing was heard, the shriek of a broken cup along with the scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAYHGH!!!

Moomin and Snufkin looked at each other, shocked.

“What a fast prediction, Snufkin!” Moomintroll said.

“Yes, but I believe that it's best for us to find out.”

The troll and mumrik went back down again and saw the scene of Joxter trying to get Little My off him. Moominpapa tried to capture her.

“STAY STILL, JOXTER! I'M TRYING TO GET HER OFF YOU!”

Suddenly, Hodgkins had a bright idea and that was taking Moominpapa's hat to capture Little My, and... it worked! Hodgkins got her with the hat against the table. Moomin and Snufkin watched all of it, having soft giggles while Moominmama looked at everything horrified.

Snufkin looked at his father's arm bite mark.

“Dad? What happened to you?” Said as he tried to hold on his laughter.

“MY COFFEE WITH MARSHMALLOWS WAS STOLEN! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!!!”

“Joxter, sweetheart.” Moominmama looked at him quite uncomfortable. “If you'd like, I would make you another one...”

“Nah, tch. Doesn't matter now.” He muttered, looking to a side while scratching his nose. “You could give as many coffees as you'd like, but nothing would replace that lost rum.”

“YOUR COFFEE HAD ALCOHOL!?” Snufkin shouted.

“Yes.” He replied calmly.  
“AND LITTLE MY DRANK IT!?”

“EH, YES!!! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU!? WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME!?”

“Because maybe that isn't the best thing for her body!”

“Yeah, haha... she's a dwarf.” Joxter laughed.

“A lady, but with the body of a kid.” Moominpapa laughed, following his game.

Moominmama's eyebrows frowned, showing annoyance.

“Don't be saying those things about Little My, she might have her things, but overall she's a nice person.”  
  
“And consider it, Joxter.” Said Hodgkins. “Mymble is going to kill you if she finds out.”

Joxter stayed quiet for some seconds.  
“NOBODY SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS.” Responded trying to hide what happened.

At that moment, the hat trembled and Little My went out of it like a bullet and fell over Moominpapa's heard, biting his ears.  
  
“AAAAAAAH!!! Get her off me!”

Hodgkins tried to get her, but she bit his fingers.  
“AUCH!”

Moomin stared at Little My with fear, then she turned back and looked at him.

From the stairs, Moomin shouted: “Not me please, not me!”

Little My jumped into that direction, Moomin ducked her luckily, but who received her was Snufkin.

He grabbed her by her face and her dress.

“Hmm... caffeine and alcohol. Not a good combination.”

Little My did sounds similar to the one dogs do when they're on rabies.

“You aren't scared of her, Snufkin!?” Moomin asked quite shocked, frowning a lot.

“Of course not, because she wouldn't bite m-”  
*QRUEW*  
  
Snufkin didn't react to the bite, but impulsively he hit her against the wall, making her unconscious.  
“Auch.”

After that, everyone left Little My inside a room with tons of lockers, the poor little mumble would have to wake up with a hangover.


End file.
